


The Endearing Woman

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: River isn’t sure why she keeps seeing this woman everywhere. It seems that every corner she turns, the woman is there. It’s not creepy. If anything it’s… endearing.





	The Endearing Woman

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this fandom. It's all thanks to the announcement from today. Anyway, I'm not sure what the new Doctor will be like so I sort of modeled her after the 11th Doctor.

River isn’t sure why she keeps seeing this woman everywhere. It seems that every corner she turns, the woman is there. It’s not creepy. If anything it’s…  _endearing_. River catches the way her light brown eyes soften, whenever she’s looking at her. There’s something oddly familiar about her. The innocence yet the hint of mischievousness behind those eyes remind her of a certain someone. Someone River hasn’t seen in over a century. 

 _No_. 

It can’t be. 

Can it?

The woman has a bit of an awkwardness in her gait and she’s trying  _really_   _hard_ to be nonchalant but it’s  _really not_ working. And that’s what gives it away. 

River gives her the slip while the woman is busy trying on various hats. 

“Oh, I swear to gods if you buy that cowboy ha-” River grumbles to herself and throws her hands up in the air when she sees the woman hand over a wad of cash to the shop keeper. “Well some things just never change, do they, sweetie?” She says, releasing a deep sigh. 

River hides behind one of the shops when she sees the woman look around, presumably trying to find her. Out of the corner of her eye, River notices how the cowboy hat falls over the woman’s eyes and she smiles to herself. 

River was right. She  _is_ endearing. 

As the footsteps get closer, River prepares herself. Her heart is beating hard in her chest. She doesn’t even know what she’s going to say. But when has she ever needed preparation to talk to  _them?_

As soon as the cowboy hat comes into view, River reaches out and plucks it right out of her head. 

“Hello, swee-” The words die on her lips. 

It’s not the woman. Instead, it’s some old man with shriveled skin and a cigarette between his lips and he does not look impressed. 

“Oh no, I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else,” River apologizes quickly. 

He huffs and snatches his hat out of her hand before storming away. 

“Looking for someone?" 

River hears an unfamiliar voice and looks over to find the woman standing opposite her, leaning back against another store, with her cowboy hat on her head and a straw between her teeth. 

A laugh escapes River’s lips and she shakes her head. "No one in particular,” she replies. 

“Oh, but I sure am looking for someone in particular,” the woman replies as she moves away from the wall and makes her way over to River. 

“Oh yeah? And who would that be?” River teases back. 

“My wife. Have you seen her?" 

River’s breath catches in her throat as the woman stops right in front of her. "I wouldn’t know, you would have to describe her to me,” River lowers her voice down to a whisper. 

“Look into my eyes and you’ll find her,” the woman lowers her voice too and a bright smile spreads across her face. 

“When did you get so cheesy?” River asks, rolling her eyes. 

“I’ve always been cheesy, honey. Thought you already knew this." 

"So when did  _this_  happen?” River questions pointing towards the woman’s body. 

“Do you like it?” She asks. There’s a hint of self-doubt in her voice. 

“Do I like it?” River voices her disbelief out loud. “Do I like it, she asks! Why do you even bother asking me such ridiculous questions, Doctor?" 

"Ever consider that maybe I just love hearing compliments from my wife?" 

"Well then,” River whispers once again and closes the gap between them. “Take me back to the TARDIS and I’ll give you all the compliments you want." 


End file.
